Duck !
by Freemouse
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ichigo's walking to Renjis for a party when he meets a seemingly-drunk albino and his gang. Ichigo carries on but the white-head has other plans ... AU. WARNING: RAPE ! If you don't like, don't read !


**I feel so bad at making Ichigo go through this, but this was one story I HAD to write. I probably won't do many like this one. It's the first "dark" fic I've ever written, not too sure about it ... I welcome all critics, but no flaming ! Sadly I don't own Bleach. **

**I repeat, this fic contains RAPE so if you don't like it, don't read it !**

* * *

"Ichigo ! Oi, Ichigo !"

"Hm ? Rukia ? What is it ?" said Ichigo, turning round, his school bag on his shoulder.

"Orhime – and I – " Rukia puffed heavily. "Orhime and I wanted to know if you were coming to Renjis party tonight ? 'Cos if you are, would you mind fetching the beer ? We've got to help prepare the stuff and won't have time to go."

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you tonight." He waved a hand whilst turning round and started walking away again leaving Rukia to go and tell the others. He walked down by the river and turned off into his street, looking forward to a shower before heading off down the shops. He reached his house and went in, kicking his shoes off by the entrance.

"I'm home !"

"Nii-san !" Yuzu cried out, rushing towards him. "How was your day?"

"Fine." He walked past the kitchen. "Hi Karin. Yuzu I'm going out tonight ok ? So don't make me anything, I'll find my own." He called over his shoulder, going up the stairs. He threw his bag on the floor in his room and went directly to get his shower. He dressed in the bathroom, putting on a white tee shirt that moulded his chest to the extreme and a pair of tight-fitting black jeans before re-entering his bedroom to fetch some money. He wanted to impress Toshiro tonight, determined to confess his feelings for the boy. Or at least kiss him and blame it on the alcohol in the morning.  
At 7 o'clock he exited the house, fully prepared, and walked to the shops a few streets down. It was cold and dark out. His breath fogged up in front of him as he dug his hands in his jacket pockets. When he neared the shop he noticed that he was alone save a group of teenagers smoking in a side-alley. As he passed he saw one of them come out into the light of a lamp post in front of him, a bottle of alcohol in the hand. Ichigo noticed his stark white hair, black pupils and pale complexion. _Probably albino_, he thought. _A drunk one_. He tried to sidestep him but the stranger mimicked his movements

"What's up berry-boy ? Scared ?" The stranger leered. "Why don't you come and have a drink with us ?"

"No thanks." Ichigo replied, feinting to one side and moving round the albino on the other. "Go back to your mates." The albino laughed and called to Ichigo's back.

"As soon as I've finished with you, berry-boy ! You're my _mate _now !"

"I'm already finished with you, sorry" said Ichigo, entering the shop. He perused the alcohol section, grabbing a pack of Renji's favourite beer and some watermelon flavoured sweets to give to Toshiro. He paid at the desk and walked out. The gang seemed to have moved as all was silent. He continued down the street and turned left into an alleyway, taking the quickest route to Renji's house. Suddenly he bumped into the white-haired stranger again, who seemed to be waiting for something.

"Oh, nice of you to join me berry-boy," he grinned. "I'd duck if I were you." Ichigo looked at him slightly annoyed.

"And why woul – "

**Wham !** He felt a huge shock on the back of his head and everything went dark

Pain. He could feel pain. His head and his shoulders hurt badly as Ichigo slowly regained consciousness. He could feel his shoulders twisted up above his head, his hands attached to something cold. His weight was pulling him down so that he was half-standing, half slouching against a wall. He opened his eyes slowly but he couldn't see a thing, everything was pitch-black. _What the fuck is going on, where am I ?_ He didn't understand what had happened and was struggling to make sense of things, his head pounding painfully. He tried to stand up to relieve his shoulders a bit and tugged at his hands trying to free them. He heard something metallic echo against the stone wall behind him and guessed at chains. He gave up on his bounds, listening instead, trying to guess where he was. He could've been anywhere but from the echo, it sounded big. He started to panic, wondering how long he'd been there, if anyone was going to come.  
Suddenly he heard footsteps. They echoed all round him, he was unable to guess where they were coming from, only that they were getting closer. They stopped somewhere close by and Ichigo stopped breathing, waiting for something to happen.

"Boo." A voice whispered, flicking a cigarette lighter on and lighting his face from underneath. Ichigo yelped with fright and banged his head against the wall, aggravating his head-ache. He looked at the person, wincing. It was the albino, laughing as if he'd just seen the funniest thing ever.

"Hahaha ! You should've seen your face ! Brilliant !"

"You !" Cried Ichigo, suddenly furious.

"Me," the other agreed. "And my friends." A dim light flickered on above Ichigo's head, only revealing his surroundings to a few paces around him. Faces stepped out of the dark and stood in a semi-circle around Ichigo. He saw one with blue hair, another with an eye-patch who smiled.

"Sorry about your head, but we didn't think you'd come quietly and the boss wanted a private session. I understand why now," he added, licking his lips.

"Leave him Nnoitra, he's mine" growled the blue-head.

"Fuck off both of you," cried out Ichigo, banging his hands against the wall. He addressed the albino in front of him. "Let me go !"

"Now that, is plain stupid." He answered, smirking. "I'm hardly going to do that after having gone to all this trouble to get you into this position in the first place, am I ? No I have … other plans for you, Ichigo". Ichigo frowned.

"How d'you know my name ? Have you been following me ?"

"Hardly. It's just what it says on your identity card in your wallet," he said, still smirking. "By the way, thanks for the drinks you bought us, really appreciated." The gang laughed. "Care for a watermelon sweet ?" He offered Ichigo the packet before withdrawing it, chuckling. Ichigo seethed. They'd kidnapped him, tied him up and stolen his stuff. He burst.

"You let me go right now before I – "

"Before you what ?" demanded the blue-haired guy coming forward. "Rattle your chains at us ? Face it kiddo, you're outnumbered and chained. It's time you realised you're in no position to argue !" Ichigo spat at him, hitting him on his cheek. His target snarled and bunched up a fist, smacking it into Ichigo's gut. He smacked against the wall, winded and gasping for air. He hang limp as his attacker stepped-back.

"Got that now ?" said the tormentor, his voice burning with anger. Ichigo didn't reply, too busy trying to breath.

"Cool it Grimmjow," said the albino. "Ichigo's just having his bit of fun before we have ours". He stroked an icy finger against Ichigo's cheek. "Lower him down Weiss !" He shouted. Ichigo felt himself crumple to the floor as his bonds gave way. He made to stand up but the albino pushed a hand onto his head, keeping him firmly in place.

"I'm the King around here Ichigo. I make the rules," he whispered to his ear. "If I'm not pleased with you, I can punish you in so many ways. I suggest you start behaving nicely." He straightened up, freeing Ichigo's head. Ichigo didn't move, deciding to bide his time, wait for an opportunity to free himself from the chains and make a run for it. He watched "the King" walk away and come back holding a small metal object in his hand.

"To start off, I'm going put this on your head." He reached down, grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled him up, to kneel. With the other hand he forced the small metal frame into Ichigo's mouth and strapped it around his head. Ichigo realised in horror that he couldn't speak anymore and that the metal structure forced him to keep his mouth open, wide enough so that a round object could easily fit in. He started panicking again, trying to squash the idea that had occurred to him. _This isn't happening, they can't do this_. He struggled to his feet but before he had the chance to move, Grimmjow shoved him back into the wall, a knife in his hand. He gripped Ichigo's jaw and pressed the knife against his cheek.

"You're getting the jest of things now heh ? You know what's going to happen. So you have two options, the hard way or the easy way." He traced a line of blood into the cheek with the point of the knife. "What's it going to be ?" Ichigo couldn't answer but stared defiantly into Grimmjows eyes.

"Bad boy," said Grimmjow, stepping back slightly keeping Ichigo at bay with the knife pointed to his chest. He grabbed at Ichigo's tee-shirt.

"How about we take this off now then ?" He slashed the shirt with his knife, ripping it to pieces. Ichigo winced as the knife cut him at the same time, drawing blood from his now naked chest. The albino stepped forward around Grimmjow and made a slight purring noise as he licked the blood, pinning Ichigo's hands to the wall with his.

"My turn." He stated and bit down onto Ichigo's neck making him cry out in pain. He let go of his hands, forcing him to kneel again and unzipped his trousers. Ichigo started to shake his head, denying what was happening.

"Calm down Ichi, I just want some attention too," crooned the albino. "How about you suck my dick ?" He trust it through the metal frame and into Ichigo's mouth, making him choke. The albino grabbed Ichigo's hair and made come and go movements with his head, forcing him to suck as he tried to breath. Ichigo suddenly felt somebody grab him from behind and undo his trousers. He kicked out, hitting Nnoitra square in the chest but losing his balance. He crashed down onto the floor, the cock springing out of his mouth and landed on his front. Someone sat on his back, preventing him from moving. He struggled and tried to shout only managing to croak and dribble on his chin. He felt his trousers and pants being removed, leaving him stark naked in front of his captors.

"Quite the pretty-boy aren't you Ichi ?" grinned "the King", going around Ichigo so that he was out of sight. Ichigo felt him grab his ass and spread his legs. He tried to kick out again but someone caught him, keeping him still. He struggled on anyway, determined to stop what was about to happen.

"Oi, Grimmjow !" Called the albino. "How about you take the front and I take the back ?"

"Be my pleasure boss," said Grimmjow looming out in front of Ichigo. The pressure on his back and legs disappeared as Grimmjow forced him on his knees again with a grin before making him bend down on all fours. _This is not happening. This is not happening, _chanted Ichigo silently. _Somebody's going to come, someone, anyone ! _He felt himself being grabbed roughly from behind and something warm press against his entrance as he watched Grimmjow unzip.

"Suck on this !" he snarled, forcing it in, keeping a hand on his head to stop him from moving. At the same time Ichigo felt a searing pain and cried out against Grimmjows cock as something forced itself inside him, tearing everything in his way. Blood trickled out as the albino hissed.

"God you're tight Ichi-berry, you feel soooo good !" He came out and slammed back in, making Ichigo cry out again, his eyes full with tears of pain. He couldn't grasp what was happening, he felt totally helpless. Alone. Grimmjow started to move his head slowly, going quicker and quicker while the albino pounded from behind, ripping him up from the inside. It was too much, it hurt too much. Ichigo felt tears stream down, burning the cut on his cheek. He was being raped, he was fucking being _raped_ and he couldn't do a thing ! He stopped crying out after a while, getting used to the pain, his mind switched off. He was empty, empty of everything save the pain, the never-ending pain. His two violators were now moving at a frantic pace. Grimmjow came in his mouth with grunt, making him gag. It tasted salty and sour but he couldn't move his tongue to spit it out, forcing him to swallow. Grimmjow retreated with a smile, putting his dick away. The albino carried on, pounding Ichigo harder and harder into the ground. Ichigo didn't move, disconnected from the events. At last the albino came, squirting his seed into Ichigo before sliding out, blood coating his cock. Ichigo slumped to the floor, pain coursing through the body, unable to move. He felt sick, on the verge of vomiting and couldn't care less at what happened next. They'd raped him. _Raped him_. It seemed so unreal.  
Suddenly the albino was in front of him grinning. Ichigo's instincts took over as he scrambled to get away from the person who'd hurt him so much but the white-haired stopped him, stepping on his hand with his foot.

"Thanks for everything Ichigo, I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did," the rest of the gang laughed. Smiling, the albino continued. "You sure were fun, I hope we can meet up again sometime." He stood up. "I might pop in to your house one day, seeing as you so kindly gave me your name and address !" He laughed and indicated for the group to follow. They left noisily, leaving Ichigo lying on the floor, cold and naked, blood still dripping out of him. He curled up painfully and stayed there awake, endlessly reliving what had happened and waited for someone to find him.

* * *

**End.**

**Again, my apologies to Ichigo ^^' Not too sure about the ending ... Not certain about the whole story actually but I couldn't resist the temptation ! Review if you want ! =)**


End file.
